One Shot : Lecture et Traduction
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: Levy est arrachée à une lecture un peu "particulière" qui lui reste en tête par un Gajeel déterminé. Les lignes de l'oeuvre qu'elle parcourait ne peuvent s'empêcher de revenir à son esprit lorsque la réalité lui rappelle des détails...


« _Il murmura mon prénom d'une voix douce et sensuelle empreinte de désir. »_

- Oi, crevette !

« _Chacune de ses paroles reflétait l'amplitude de ses sentiments. »_

- Viens voir un peu, je comprends rien à ce charabia !

« _Ses douces caresses sur mon corps frêle de jeune fille y traçaient des sillons de feu. »_

Gajeel attrapa Levy par le poignet avant de l'entrainer dans sa course.

_« Bientôt, il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi, seuls quelques centimètres différenciaient encore nos deux corps impatients. »_

Il l'amena à sa table et s'assit brutalement en lui indiquant la place près de lui sur le banc, face au parchemin.

« _Ce moment intime, presque solennel, en précédait un autre, synonyme d'un dévouement total. »_

La petite mage aux cheveux bleus obtempéra et dévisagea le dragon slayer.

« _Il pencha son visage vers le mien, nos souffles se mêlèrent. Bientôt, nos deux âmes s'uniraient dans un bonheur sans nom. »_

Gajeel ne dit rien, il se pencha vers la jeune fille pour tenter de lire le texte. Elle rougit de cette proximité, des idées plein la tête, mais tâcha de se concentrer.

« _Son souffle chaud et parfumé fit monter de nouveaux sentiments en moi. »_

Le cœur de la jeune fille accéléra son rythme, et elle fut gênée en songeant que certainement il l'entendait.

_« A son tour, il se livra à moi et j'eus tout le loisir d'explorer son corps parfaitement bâti. »_

- J'y comprends rien, c'est du je-sais-pas-quoi ancien, non ? Tu devrais pouvoir me le déchiffrer !

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule du mage pour lui signifier qu'elle ne voyait pas bien, et il s'écarta –très- légèrement.

_« Il m'interrompit, sa patience venait d'atteindre ses limites. Posant sa main sur ma joue il m'embrassa sans retenue tout en m'attirant à lui. »_

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Me dis pas que tu sèches !

Le visage des deux mages étaient si proches…

_« De nouveau, ces mains dont je connaissais les moindres détails glissèrent sur mon corps, jouèrent avec mes émotions. »_

- C'est quoi ce mot ? demanda l'ex-mage de rang S en surplombant la main de Levy de la sienne pour lui indiquer la ligne du dessus.

De l'électricité se créa entre eux.

_« D'un mouvement fluide et gracieux, il lia nos deux êtres dans une seule et même pensée. »_

- Ç-Ça… Ça veut dire « embrasser », lui expliqua la jeune fille, perplexe.

- Et ça ?

- C'est… C'est « je », il me semble, mais…

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du dragon slayer. Il posa son regard sur celui teinté d'incompréhension de la mage. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de faire ça…

_« Je rejetai la tête en arrière, submergée par tout ce qui se passait en moi, assaillie par la force des sentiments, et étouffai un cri dans son cou. »_

Levy ne comprenait toujours pas ce texte, ni son intérêt aux yeux de Gajeel. Ce dernier posa sa main sur l'épaule de la mage aux mots et la tourna vers lui.

_« Epuisé, il rendit les armes, le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais il n'avait rien vécu de plus beau, ni moi non plus. »_

Toujours ce fameux sourire sur le visage, Gajeel se rapprocha de celui de sa traductrice personnelle. Et dire qu'il avait dû aller jusque dans la bibliothèque pour arriver à ses fins ! Mais ça faisait trop longtemps que ça durait, il devait le faire…

_« Aujourd'hui, quand j'y repense, je suis nostalgique. Il n'y avait pas plus belle preuve d'amour que celle qu'il m'avait offerte ce jour-là. »_

Il plongea son regard bordeaux malicieux dans celui de Levy. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tétanisée. Et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa, son sourire si particulier toujours plaqué sur les lèvres, elle ne réagit pas plus si ce n'est qu'elle s'abandonna entièrement dans ses bras. Un sourire s'épanouit également sur son visage. Il l'avait bien eue, cet idiot. Levy ferma les yeux et la surprise passée, ne demanda qu'à continuer cette fameuse traduction si particulière.

_« Non, jamais je ne chérirai autant un souvenir que celui-ci ? C'est le seul que jamais rien ni personne ne pourra me faire oublier. »_


End file.
